


Sick Doll

by dirtyragd0ll (b0ywife)



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Sex, Crying, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pain, Painful Sex, Sickfic, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/dirtyragd0ll
Summary: Heats hurt. But not forever, so that's what Aiden counted on.Charlotte Wiltshire is a broken omega, whose pain doesn't stop even when being tended on.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire/Aiden (Hello Charlotte)
Kudos: 6





	Sick Doll

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo i haven't seen an omegaverse fanfic in HC yet. so here's mine. it might be a bit ooc, or not, i don't care because i wanted to write this and i wanted to write Charlotte and Aiden ship so i joined both of them.
> 
> tfw you ask your daddy to fuck you so the pain can stop. but it doesn't :) what kind of bad alpha can't care for an omega, right

When an omega first presents, they usually get a heat. It's a known fact that heats are better soothed with sex. So when Aiden arrived running on Charlotte Wiltshire screaming in pain and crying from her first heat, he held her on his arms, trying to think of any alpha that she knew or that they knew who could help out. Any that she would want to be with her.

But they were not around that day, and it would take a while for them to come back, and Aiden couldn't leave the poor girl he cared about since she was a sad little thing with short hair and gray sweater like she used to be. He hugged her, apologizing.

Charlotte wanted to feel better. And wished that his hugs were enough this time, feeling his alpha scent of lavender and books surround her. He would be the last to touch her, regardless of instincts, but he was the only one for her at that moment. And she needed a break as her guts felt like they were ready to explode. Her ribs were too small to breathe through, and between her legs, it felt wet and the scent of orange came out heavily than usual.

Was it a curse to present as an omega?

It felt like an alien wanted to perfurate through her belly from inside, just like in the alien movie they watched together a while ago with Felix and Bennet. Gruesome, but not worse than this, she thought. It hurt so much that when she breathed sharply through the cries, it hurt more and made her want to weep more in pain. Nowhere to run.

"Aiden? Please... Ah, make it stop, please-" She asked, trying to look at his face. His smile wasn't gone, but it looked plastered, like he wanted to give her courage to pass through it, but it wouldn't be enough and he knew it. Like he was just as pained as her. Because of the lust her scent brought? Or because he would have to take her first time to help her out? "Need, need your help, Aiden..."

He sighed, his head hurting with the resisting that his dear girl was growing up. Aiden held her close, pushing her skirt up so he could prepare her to the least pain possible. Make it good, even if awkward later, they could deal with awkward. Her panties already drenched, and the tangy scent of lust and doughnuts with orange mixed, it was easy to push Charlotte's underwear to the side and push his middle finger inside.

Opening up when she was tightly pressing against his fingers was hard. Aiden wanted to let out noises together with her, picturing how tight it would be for his knot later, but he had to pay attention. He couldn't when she still looked up at him, getting lost in the abdomen's pain, still tearing up like the pleasure made no difference.

But it had to make a difference. He prayed to a god he only believed for her sake, and hugged her close, she crying softly to avoid more pain on his neck, lining up his penis against the leaking. He would have to give her some tea later, so she wouldn't lose all her body water or something. Pushing inside was torture.

Charlotte's body was inviting, but her insides were tight and hot like feverish, to the point it almost hurt. Even when her butt finally touched Aiden's thighs, everything inside, she still sounded in pain. And the alpha instincts were screaming for him to make it stop like she asked, to make things better fast, and yet. His dear girl still moaned frustrated, her heat not giving a break so she could feel good instead, and held her belly, pressing her head strongly against him as if that would relieve anything. The pain kept worse than a sting, and she cried out louder and louder.

"Aiden, make it stop, it hurts, it hurts! I don't want to feel pain anymore!" As he drove inside, the most lovingly possible, he was quickly being taken by the fear that maybe, just maybe... No, he didn't want to think such a thing about Charlotte. But could it be that her omega body was broken? That it didn't know to stop the hurt? Why did it have to be her? He felt her eventually faint on his arms as he was close to come, and Aiden wanted to cry trying to finish quickly.

There was a last hope that it would end when it ended.

Charlotte was knotted, just like it should be, and he was panting and brushing her hair while she still winced in her sleep. It felt so good, and it did nothing to help her out like she asked. They would have to ask help from the doctor to find out what was wrong with her heat, but for now, Aiden hoped that sleep would be enough.

* * *

Henry Huxley had to give painkillers while Aiden, who usually stayed away from the laboratory, fretted over Charlotte. The doctor sighed, that was the worst case he have seen before, omegas didn't usually break like that, but even so, they mostly could enjoy their first heat. Not this time though. He might be an alien doctor, but he cared about Charlotte, and to have her suffer through that...

At least the poor puppet was able to wake up, feeling better with the meds, but not well enough yet. Aiden quickly made tea for her, his hands shaking the cup by nervousness, and she laughed it off, trying to soothe his guilt.

"It's okay, Aiden, it was nice." She said, as if that was true and even now her body wasn't still reacting scarily inside. "If I ever... get well again, I would like to try again without pain."

"I was just the closest alpha around, my dear girl, it would be better for you to choose someone you like in that way." Aiden said, his smile ever present.

"... Oh. I'm sorry." Charlotte looked down, as if understanding something else entirely.

"Krampus, she clearly wants to do that with you next time. You can't be that clueless." Henry said sharply, that wasn't the time to make her feel down. He was a beta, not a couple therapist, and more importantly, he was a doctor. If Charlotte felt bad again, that could potentially worsen her case. At least Aiden looked ashamed for not realizing before.

"Sorry, little Charlotte, I didn't mean to make you feel bad over your health and class." He brushed her hair to the side, beginning a side braid while she looked up. "It would be an honor to be with you next time."

His smile felt really soothing and genuine that time.


End file.
